dragon claws (Smash Bros Ultimate)
by hollowmagic
Summary: Corrin and Robin get into an argument.


Corrin (F) woke with a pained groan. Morning, great. She swings her legs over the side of her bed and plant her feet on the floor.

_Cold_.

Rubbing her eye, she hoists herself up and stretches. Male Corrin was sleeping soundly on his own bed. She didn't care that she had to share a room with a boy. It wasn't as weird as most people would think, sleeping in the same room with the opposite gender of yourself. In fact, it was a little enticing. For her, at least.

Female Corrin exited her room and trudged down the hall.

Bad hair day, huh? Better brush it before you get bedbugs.

"Gahh," she grunted as she nearly fell down the steps, grabbing the railing for assistance. Downstairs was a nightmare, she knew that much. Corrin suddenly froze, realizing that she had forgotten to check the flyer on her door to see who's fighting today.

Corrin cursed under her breath and continued down the stairs. She heard the distant voices of Lucina, Chrom, Joker, and Pichu. Company. Fantastic.

She instinctively closed her eyes as she made it all the way down the stairs and turned into the small kitchen area.

"Mornin, Corrin!" she heard Lucina say.

"Screw you," Corrin spat, rubbing her eye again. "M' hungry. What'd you guys make?"

Someone put an arm around her shoulders. "We made soup! Care to have a bite?"

They're luring her around the room as she squeezes her eyes shut tighter. She's now sitting down on a cold stool and hands placed on the counter. God, someone just give her food already.

"I don't care what it is, I'm hungry."

There's a quiet sigh somewhere near her. "Then—yourself—" they whisper.

That...! That voice...! She knows that voice!

That God-awful, ear-piercing, screeching, cacophonous, grating, eardrum-scratching voice. That one voice that brings her agony. That one voice that she can't stand. That one voice that makes her want to yank her hair out at the very sound of it, the very pitch of it, the very first syllable that comes out of it.

Corrin opens her eyes and looks to her right.

_Robin_.

_Fucking_. _Robin_.

The woman's hair is also a mess, pigtails now just a messy display of tangled hair. It wasn't as bad as Corrin's, however, for Robin actually showered the night before.

Corrin scowled upon sight of Robin's face, which was was being stuffed with miso soup. Robin stares back at her as she chews her tofu.

"What?" she asks with a shrug.

Corrin bangs the table. "Why are you here?!"

Robin pauses, most likely out of a little bit of shock. She swallows the tofu. "Because...I'm hungry? And I like soup for breakfast?"

"Well eat somewhere else!"

Corrin had scooted out of her chair and allowed it to clatter on the floor. Joker looks over to them, and Lucina nearly dropped Corrin's bowl of soup after being startled by her clamor. She places it down in front of Corrin and sighs.

"Hell no, I'm not moving."

Huh. Isn't it funny that Corrin, despite donning the color white, can get so red in the face at just a simple sentence?

"Get the fuck out of here!"

"Corrin," Chrom says sternly, though not exactly sure what to do here. He had hoped a father's voice would tame the dragon, but...

"Shut the fuck up! I'll calm down as soon as this bitch gets out of my sight!"

Robin's head is hovering over her bowl, using everything she has to just _ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, you're better than her, you're better than her, she's a disaster, be thankful Lucina is not like that._

"What is your problem?" Lucina asks.

"This slow-poke won't leave!"

Lucina glared. "What do you have against my mother?"

"Ignore her, Lucy, don't get twisted up in her bullshit."

"Asshole!"

Corrin's literally fuming. Lucina swears she just saw steam come out of that girl's ears.

It's not her fault though, Robin won't fucking move. Why is she even here, ruining Corrin's breakfast like this? Of all times of the day, the morning is when she decided to show up? Is she trying to make her life miserable? Bitch, get a fucking grip on reality! Get outta here!

Robin sighs as she sips the remaining broth from her bowl. Suddenly her bowl is out of her hands on and the floor, smashed into a bunch of scattered pieces. The sound frightens Pichu.

"Get! Out!" Corrin yells.

Robin sighs under her breath, "God damn it."

Corrin, in a rage, picks her chair back up and sits down, angrily stuffing the soup into her mouth. There's a slight snarl in her voice as she eats the meal quite viciously. Compared to Chrom, she's murdering it.

Robin stares hopelessly at Corrin. Her gaze is exhausted and depressed. It irritates Corrin even more, but she luckily keeps on eating.

"Corrin..." says Robin after a moment of silence.

Corrin glares at her, a huff escaping her nose.

Robin looks as if she wants to say something. But...she just...

She gets up and starts picking up the broken pieces of bowl. The broth had also spilled on her shirt a little. Now she needs to wash it again. Great...

Lucina and Joker had left the room already, probably to start training. Chrom and Pichu took a few minutes to help clean up the dishes. After that, they were gone. Corrin was still enjoying her ruined breakfast while Robin cleaned up her mess.

After throwing out the broken ceramic, she turned and looked at Corrin again. She was staring down at her soup, slowly stirring whatever's left of it.

"Hey."

A scarlet eye rises and peers at Robin, frowning upon sight.

Robin doesn't look too happy either. What's with her? She's always picking a fight. Not just her, but everyone. What the hell is even wrong? Robin doesn't recall anything she did to piss her off at all. What...happened?

"Why do you hate me?"

The dragon girl scoffs. "I don't remember saying I hate you, asshole. Now get the fuck out of here."

Robin's head shakes slowly. "Why do you talk to me like that? What did I do wrong?"

"If you're not gonna fucking leave," Corrin growls, rising from her seat.

"I don't understand." There's a wet sparkle in Robin's eyes. "I don't get it...we were such good friends, too, why are you always like this?"

The girl's eyes are glimmering with pure _hate, hate, hate, the dragon in her heart is literally begging to come on out and just claw that woman's face off, please, just let it happen, let it do it, teach her a lesson, please please please—_

Corrin's shaking with rage.

"Why are you always like this?"

Her hands form into giant dragon claws.

"Why can't we just have a normal conversation, like we used to?"

A growl. "Mind your beeswax." The claws scrape against the counter.

"I don't get it..." Robin's eyes widen. Corrin's slowly creeping over to her with those claws on her fingers.

"Get outta here, asshole!"

"Why do you always yell?!"

"Shut the fuck _up_!"

The claws charge and strike at Robin, being held back by the wrists. Robin's hands tremble as she fights back, trying to push the beast off of her. A claw slashes her cheek and draws blood, earning a satisfactory cry from the mage.

"Why do you always hurt me?!"

Robin shoves Corrin off and runs, heading for the stairs and climbing as fast as she can. Corrin huffs, wanting to chase after that scoundrel and just murder her face off. That's what she really wants.

"I don't know," she sobs after a few deep breaths. The claws retract and she's eventually back to normal. "I don't know, I don't know..."

She stands there for a few seconds. Her eyes dart to the empty bowl on the counter. On the wall to her right is a mirror. Corrin sees her reflection and stares at herself for a few heartbeats. Then she stabs it with an arm-made lance. Pathetic...! Fucking pathetic!

"I'm sorry," she says. A drop hits the floor. "I don't fucking know. I'm...sorry...! Asshole...! I'm so sorry...!"

Only the dragon in her heart can hear her wails.


End file.
